The Child of Erebus
by The High Registrar
Summary: Six months after Ingrid's sacrifice, there is peace in Storybrooke. Emma and Elsa decide to make a prank to keep Henry from school for enough time for him to have fun on New York with his birth mother. Behind the prank, though, resides a very dark reason.
1. Inner Cold

Spring time that year was colder than usual. Still, Regina was caught by surprise that Monday morning when she noticed it was snowing outside the manor. It didn't take long before she realized what was going on and connected the event to that _girl_ who had made a sport out of annoying her whenever she got the chance, Elsa.

 _Elsa_ , Emma's girlfriend; Regina was certain that the girl meant nothing but problems. Jealous, childish, moody and completely out of control: that was Elsa. Still, Emma chose her.

This time, though, Regina knew this wasn't a mere silly prank played by the queen of Arendelle. She was absolutely certain that Emma was behind it, since, two days before, she and Henry went on a trip to New Your under a condition established by the mayor that the boy would be back in town for school that Monday.

It was _obvious_ that Emma and Elsa had planned that to extend the trip for a day or two with what they probably believed was a really fun prank. _Childish, both of them_.

Infuriated, Regina took her phone, in an attempt to reach either Elsa or Emma and talk some sense into them.

 **~~/~~**

The last couple of days were busy and, in a way, pretty stressful for Elsa.

Emma and her had spent quite some time planning some way to keep Henry in New York with Emma for more than just the weekend. In Elsa's opinion buying more time to mother and son was fair, since Emma had been planning a trip with her son for months now, but was constantly being kept from it by her own job or Henry's school schedule.

Having finally gotten Regina's permission for a weekend off, they wanted to extend the trip for a day, at least, and decided to force a blackout on Henry's school. Unfortunately, Emma still didn't have as much control over her magic as they first believed, and the spell they tried to cast to cause the blackout backfired.

Emma ended up spending the next few hours unconscious while a quite desperate Elsa tried to reverse the effects of the spell without calling too much attention for what they had done. Finally, feeling somehow like a fool for not thinking about it before, the queen gave her girlfriend the true love's kiss, the second since they began dating, and the other woman woke up, completely baffled.

Fearing that they had just blown up the cover on the blackout, Emma decided to change their approach and cause a snowstorm on Monday, which was easy for Elsa to do.

Elsa got pretty content with herself due to the snowstorm she caused Sunday night. That, in addition to the blackout that not only had actually worked, but also remained undetected, would probably be enough to keep Henry with Emma in New York for at least another twenty-four hours.

Elsa left early in the morning that day to check the situation around town before going to work at the Any Given Sundae. Halfway through she received a message from a pissed off Regina, ordering her to solve the problem and threatening to cut any contact between her and Henry if she didn't. Though reluctant, Elsa stopped the blizzard around town with the exception of the town hall area – a small vengeance.

Once again, Regina sent a message telling Elsa she was trapped inside the building with Mary Margaret, both unable to get out since, according to the mayor, she hurt her ankle and the pain was preventing her from using magic – something Elsa knew was just an excuse. Although Elsa meant to keep the mayor locked in there for the majority of the day, she didn't mean to irritate Emma's mother, so she went to the town hall to dismiss the spell.

"We'll talk to you and Emma as soon as she comes back, Elsa." Promised Mary Margaret, appearing to be much more worried than actually irritated. "You can't keep freezing the city around as if it's some joke. It's dangerous!"

Most of the times, Elsa really likes Mary Margaret and David. They've received her as a part of their family. But she really didn't appreciate when Emma's mother tried to be her own mother; after all, Elsa _is_ a queen.

 **~~/~~**

Due to Henry's absence, Regina was feeling even lonelier than she used to. As such, her thoughts began to drift towards Daniel, her mother, father, Robin Hood; feeling as if there was an empty hole in her life, even if Henry was just traveling and would soon be back.

Emma being so hostile to her didn't help at all. For some reason, the Savior had this weird Idea that Regina was constantly hitting on her and, because of her relationship with Elsa, she began to treat Regina badly.

And so she began to think about those people and remember those things she'd rather forget; with that came the memory of someone. Someone long forgotten in between the everyday mess that was being the mayor of Storybrooke. Someone she couldn't avoid thinking that she wronged. Her only friend in the whole Enchanted Forest: Maleficent..

Looking straight at her wall of hearts, she couldn't help it but remember Maleficent's advice, when she was about to cast the curse: _there are lines even we shouldn't cross… it will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill._ She was right.

Regina had Henry, but he wasn't only hers, because she had to share his Love with the Savior. She missed someone. She _needed_ someone. She needed a friend and she knew exactly where she'd find one: the underground beneath the library. She just didn't know how to bring her back. Yet.

 **~~/~~**

The trip to New York was invigorating for Emma. A small and quick, but significant, change of scenario.

She used the moment to get back things she and Henry had left behind when they came back in a hurry to Storybrooke with Killian, about ten months before. They'd also been to Neal's old apartment to get a few objects that belonged to him and Robin had separated when he moved in. In the end, they visited Gold and Belle, who were traveling in their honeymoon for a few months already.

Emma tried not to think about the menace right in front of her, something she'd still have to talk about to everyone. Six months: no dragons, evil queens, wicked witches, teenage boys that are actually grown men in denial, and evil stepmothers who actually are your girlfriend's aunt. All she had to worry was the divided attention between being a mother, sheriff, daughter, and girlfriend. Peace.

Sadly, that seemed to have come to an end, and Emma was the bearer of bad news. _Great!_

When Emma and Henry finally arrived back in Storybrooke, about Tuesday noon, the blond left her son in school, fulfilling the promise she made Regina, and rushed to Granny's, where friends and family had planned to gather for a small celebration. The sheriff asked herself if she indeed needed to tell everyone about the trouble she got herself in at that moment; she expected to have at least a few hours to rest from the trip before bringing up the subject.

Only after everyone had arrived, Mary Margaret, who confessed to a very surprised Emma that she decided to use her lunch time to participate on that small reception, turned to both Emma and Elsa with a reproachful look:

"I was thinking, since everyone is here, if we could talk about all that snow here in Storybrooke."

Emma tried to keep a neutral expression under her mother's glare, though Elsa blushed violently. It was alright, the Savior always knew her girlfriend was a terrible liar; specially now, when her nervousness was making it snow all around inside the dinner in the middle of _that_ conversation.

 _Worst_ possible moment!Emma would have to work on her girlfriend's lying ability, she felt like they'd need that. Not that anyone had noticed the snow, that was weak and concentrated around the former queen of Arendelle; everyone was much more interested in seeing the sheriff being scolded by her mother.

Emma, though, noticed Elsa's apologetic look and smiled. It wasn't as if she could keep that problem a secret for much longer, anyway. At least they could take measures to make sure no one got hurt.

"I suppose we could say you're too honest for your own good," Emma sighs facing her girlfriend with a look that could be both sad and playful at the same time. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"I'm sorry, Emma. At least it was fun for a while, and Henry doesn't have too much homework today," Elsa says, unable to face her girlfriend back.

"It's not quite like that, I tried to hide this incident the best I could," she answered and lowered her gaze, unable to face anyone at that exact moment. "The truth is that the reason I asked you to cast the blizzard yesterday… well, it wasn't just so Henry could skip classes."

"What do you mean?" Elsa finally looked straight in Emma's eyes, ignoring everyone else around.

Regina, though, was many times more irritated than worried, being forced to watch that whole scene between the two women. Probably, that was nothing more than another of their stupid pranks, the two of them had already made up _a few_ false alarms throughout the last few months just to annoy people – specially Regina. While David found them funny and Mary Margaret thought them reckless, Regina found them irritating.

"I'm all ears, _dear_."

Emma breathes slowly and deeply before starts telling what really happened:

"When I tried to cause the blackout in front of Henry's school, my magic kind of bounced back and hit me, and I ended up paralyzing myself by accident. I was still conscious though," she turned to Elsa as she pronounced the last part. "After some time I saw a shadow, moving towards me. It just stayed there, staring at me for a while, then it reached for my shoulder. _Worst sensation ever!"_

"And then...?" Regina sits straight, unable of taking her eyes away of Emma's face, which turned to Elsa. If that was another prank, she'd _kill_ Swan!

"Then, the shadow turned to Elsa and tried to touch her shoulder as well, but quickly backed away as if it was in pain. That's when I noticed the shadow's hand was frozen!" Emma looked down at her own hands before proceeding. "After that Elsa managed to bring me back, but my magic... was gone. Somehow I know, the shadow took it from me."

"Why did you want me to create the blizzard then, Emma? You think my magic can stop this... shadow?" Elsa asked, confused.

"The shadow couldn't touch you, your magic froze it. I figured that, even if you can't stop it, you can keep it away from everyone else," Emma held her girlfriend's hands. "If that thing took my magic away, it might as well have other targets."

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked, holding Emma's hands firmly.

"Better now that I got it out of my system, I guess," Emma smiled weakly at Elsa.

"So," Regina began saying, slowly. "Nor Gold, nor Belle had any idea of what that shadow could be?"

"I didn't have the opportunity to ask them and I didn't want to worry more people than strictly necessary." Emma answered, looking at Regina.

"We should take a look at the library." Said Ruby, who had stopped her work to listen to what Emma was saying. "Belle would have done that for sure."

"Belle is in New York with Gold, but we should call them." Said Elsa, facing Ruby. "I'll talk to Anna as well, she's been working with Belle at the library for some time now."

Emma agrees with Elsa and turns to her dad and Ruby. "Since that day, no one saw the shadow again? Nothing weird happened?"

"No one reported anything at the station Emma." David approaches and rests his hand on Emma's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"We haven't noticed anything different and there were no comments about anything of the sorts here in the dinner. It's best if we ask Anna and Belle, still." Ruby concluded.

"Great, now I'm starting to think I'm just going crazy," Emma thought about it and tried using her magic again, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you're just insecure because it didn't work the first time," Regina mocked. Some part of her still believed that was just another tasteless joke, another part, on the other hand, was terribly worried. "Maybe I should take you back to that bridge."

"Regina, this time I'm certain I'd fail," Emma was frustrated and felt helpless without her magic. Ironic, considering that up until two years ago, she didn't even know she had magic.

Hearing Emma's tone of voice, Regina finally convinced herself that was no joke. No, Emma was a good liar, most of the time, but she wasn't that good.

"Don't worry, Emma," said Snow in a confident tone, clearly noticing her daughter's frustration as well. "We'll look for the shadow and you'll have your powers back."

"Thank you," Emma said, forcing a smile, but it soon vanished as she thought about the shadow that attacked her. "I thought that shadow looked like Pan's, but there was something different in it, it didn't have the same shining eyes."

"You have a powerful kind of magic, Emma, that has already been taken from you once by Zelena's spell..." Regina stopped, her eyes widened, as she thought about it. "Wait a moment... we never really got to see Zelena's body, did we?"

"No, we didn't…" Emma looked around, terrified. "We only saw the station's camera recording where she became a statue and broke in pieces, then vanished."

"Zelena! First she tried to take our baby, then she goes after our daughters magic... again?" Mary Margaret turned to David, apprehensive. "We need to do something, David."

"Of course, we'll get her, Mary Margaret." David made a brave expression, even though he wasn't as confident as he wanted to make it look like.

"It's a good guess. So, we have to find out what happened to Zelena," says Emma, standing up with a determined look. She turns to Elsa, "but you should contact Anna at the library anyway, see if there's something there that might be useful."

"I'll talk to her as soon as possible but you should probably contact Belle and Gold."

"We can't say for sure it was Zelena, but we can do some more research on this death of hers," Regina said. "If my sister's still alive somehow, then we should be prepared. She sure had good reasons to get rid of your magic, Emma, and I can bet mine is next."

"If you're next we should find a way to protect you," Elsa said, also standing up. "I mean, my magic repels this creature. What can I do?"

"Well, _dear_ , I'm not moving to the northern mountains with you," Regina answers, sourly. "Don't worry, I know how to protect myself against Zelena, if it's really her we're up against."

"I can always freeze you." Elsa says, smiling at the thought of having permission to freeze the other woman.

"Let's not jump up to drastic solutions," Emma interfered, though it was clear she was making more than an effort not to laugh out loud.

"Of course," said Regina, irritated, as she also stood up. "We already lost to much time chatting. I have much to research on Zelena's death. I'm going to the station to check on that security recording again, see if I can find anything about her disappearance."

Emma observed as Regina left, asking herself, as she usually did after playing one of her pranks, what she was doing. Maybe they should change targets next time. If there was a next time.

Elsa was the second one to leave the dinner. She casts a light blizzard to keep the shadow at bay, then leaves for the library. Mary Margaret returns to the school and David follows her. Emma, on the other hand, stays in the dinner, trying to contact Belle and Gold.

 **~~/~~**

Regina had been watching the recording over and over for a while now and she was still unable to figure out what had happened to her sister. It was clear that her sister was powerful, but what the mayor was witnessing wasn't like anything she had ever seen in the universe of magic.

It took a long while before she finally noticed: a glimpse, so subtle she hadn't noticed up to that moment. A weird energy that did not belong in that tape, she easily recognized that: it was magic. The tape had been, for some reason, altered by magic.

Regina used her own magic to remove that which the tape contained. Once more, she pressed the button to watch the recording and there it was, Rumplestiltskin was standing inside Zelena's cell, he approached her with his dagger and stabbed her in the stomach.

Regina was still gaping when she felt it. A presence, much like the Wraith she once faced. She felt dizzy before everything faded to black.


	2. Incoming Darkness

Elsa arrived at the library not long after that. In Belle's absence, it was Anna who was in charge of the place, organizing the the titles and taking care of rentals; though Elsa knew her sister spent more time reading the most famous titles from the world they were now in.

"Anna," Elsa called her sister, who was half asleep in a corner of the library, with a book on her lap. "Anna, we need your help."

"Elsa!" She shout. "What happened?"

The queen of Arendelle slowly approached her sister, who lifted her eyes to face her, clearly worried. The relationship between the two sisters had been peaceful so far, though they fought often regarding the older sister's seclusion.

"Anna, there are things happening in Storybrooke as of recent, and I thought you could help me" she said with a deep sigh. "Emma's magic was stolen by a misteryous shadow creature."

"Alright, sit down" Anna gestured to Elsa to sit by her side. "I _did notice_ it was snowing, but I thought it might have had something to do with _you_. Would this shadow have powers like yours?"

Elsa shook her head slowly and explained Anna what happened to Emma; her sister listened, thoughtful, and when the former queen of Arendelle finally stopped talking, she got up and started pacing. Elsa looked at her with a smile, recently Anna had developed the habit of walking around when she had to think, without saying out loud what she was thinking.

While Anna thought about it, Elsa received a message from Emma, telling her what she found out about the creature, that it belonged to the Shadow Realm, and that it was a shadow which could move independently, with no need of a master or a host, though it probably needed a helping hand. Supposing this help could be Zelena, Emma told her girlfriend she'd go to the sheriff's station after Regina, an try to come up with a plan.

When she finally ended texting she rose her eyes to look at Anna and noticed she was looking at a far off shelf. The blonde stood up and walked towards her sister who seemed to be searching through books of fairy tales.

"What's this?" Elsa asked with curiosity. "Why fairy tales?"

Anna sighed and began taking books at random from the shelf. "As the most part of us are present as characters in books of this realm, I thought we could start with them. Maybe they'll give us a hint."

Elsa stares at her sister, surprised by the insight. "Right." She says, making a pause for a moment there. She then tells Anna what Emma had just told her.

"Shadow Realm? How terribly uncreative!" The redhead laughed at her own comment. "Right, while you take a look at these books, I'll get a few ones about magic that Belle left in her office. She said I could borrow them if I ever wanted some different kind of reading, so I'm guessing it's okay."

Elsa nodded and, instantly, began searching through the shelves for books while Anna vanished through a door in the opposite corner of the library. After gathering a few volumes and adding those her sister had selected before, thr blonde went to the nearest table and started her reading.

The former queen of Arendelle had already gotten through one of the books, before Anna appeared again, carryng an old and dusty volume. She opened the book before Elsa and began reading before her sister had a chance to say anything about it:

"The Loa, also referred to as Invisible, are spirits born from shadows of people and, according to common tales, inhabit a world hidden in the shadows of other worlds, being able to travel free between them." Anna looked at Elsa for a moment to check if her sister was listening, and turned back to the book right after. "Each Loa is its own being and carries its own personality, and although independent, they never work alone. Physical manifestations of the Loa and their interactions with non-shadow beings can only happen with the help of a ritualist, usually a priest or a sorcerer."

Anna stops for a moment, feeling quite happy with what comes next.

"So?" Elsa asks, both curious and impacient, and Anna raises her eyebrows at that, letting out a short laugh, before going back to the book.

"As the Loa exist in the sadow of this world, they are also shadows of its magic and nature; as a result they are both attracted to and repelled by the natural energy of the world. The Loa feed on natural energy and magic in order to grow, but the sheer force of nature is like poison to them," Anna let out another short laugh. "Can we change your title to _sheer force of nature_?" Now laughing openly. "Presenting Elsa Kyrre, the sheer force of nature!"

Elsa laughed with Anna and stared at the book for a moment. "Actually, that is really useful! Thank you, Anna! I should go look for Emma," She commented, thoughtful. "Yes. She's probably with Regina right now. Though I hate to admit it, Regina knows more about magic than me or Emma, so—"

"No problem! I'll keep looking, anyway," Anna smiled and closed the book, staring at it's cover. "What a funny title! _The History of Voodoo_!" She laughed and made a slight grimace.

Elsa laughed as well and took the book. After saying goodbye to her sister, she left the library towards the sheriff station.

 **~~/~~**

Just to prove her day _could_ get any worse, when Emma arrived at the station she _had_ to find Regina lying on the floor, unconscious. When she kneeled close to begin searching for vital sighn on the other woman, though, the mayor began moving and opened her eyes slowly:

"Emma?" She blinked a few times, confused. "What happened?"

Emma extended her hand to help Regina sit, asking herself if there was a way for the day to get even worse. "Are you alright?" When the mayor finally sat down, Emma stood up and grabbed a couple of chair for them to sit on. "What happened here? Did you watch the security tape? Was there someone else here?"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy," with Emma's help though, Regina was able to finally stand up and go sit down on the chair the Saviour got her. "I don't have an idea. I was rewatching the tape when I felt a presence behind me. Before I got to see what it was, I felt like it was draining something from me, and then I blacked out."

Emma took a moment to observe Regina's expression, worried. "And how is your magic?"

Regina looked back at Emma, startled: She hadn't thought abaout it yet. Looking at her own hands, the mayor tryed to create a fireball, which much for her relief, worked. When, a moment later she tryed to cast light magic, though, nothing happened. "Seems like whatever was— taken from me, was what allowed me to cast light magic."

Emma looked at Regina, stupefied. "Your light magic?"

Regina nodded. "I suppose I'm back to being complete darkness once again," she was finally able to gather enough energy to stand up. "But that isn't what's important right now. Watch this," the mayor turns on the recording, showing, in irritation, the truth regarding Zelena's death. "I found out the tape was filled with magic and when I managed to reverse it— I suppose Gold must have altered the recording so Belle wouldn't find out she was carrying a fake dagger."

Before Emma could answer to that, though, Elsa rushed inside the station, with a dusty, old looking book in her hands. Emma knew, at that moment, her day had just gotten _worse_.

"Regina, Emma, you need to read this!" Said Elsa, placing the book on a nearby table.

Emma had lost her magic. Regina had lost her _light_ magic, leaving only darkness. The mayor's psychotic sister had been killed by her teacher. Now, by the title in the book Elsa brought— it seemed like they were dealing with voodoo. All that after a few hours traveling with Henry. _Just great!_

Before Emma and Regina had any time to react, Elsa opened the book and began reading about the Loa, spirits born from people's shadows. _Yes_ , that sounded awfully familiar to Emma, specially—

"Emma, the information matches with the one Gold gave you, doesn't it?" Elsa asked, when she was finally done reading. She skipped a few pages of the book and pointed at an illustration. "Is this your shadow, Emma?"

"Wait a moment," Regina interrupted them, uncomfortable. "What has Gold been telling you? And do you really think we can trust him?" She pointed at the television and both Emma and Elsa looked, the latter clearly confused.

Emma shook her head and went back to the book, for a moment analysing the image before going back to the page with the written description her girlfriend read, and reading it again. "To be honest Regina, I don't know nything anymore," the blonde answered, finally. "But the description in the book fits Gold's words, and the picture— is exactly what I saw."

Regina stared at Emma for a moment before answering. "So this thing, this— Loa, is attracted to _and_ repelled by forces of nature. Doesn't that make the blizzard a bad idea?"

"Well... considering that even with it you were still attacked, the blizzard has indeed proven to be a bad idea." Emma sighed and let her body fall on the chair, visibly tired.

"Emma, you have no blame on that," said Elsa, approaching and holding her girlfriend's hand. "We're dealing with something we don't really know."

Regina ignored the two of them and stared at the picture in the book, she was confused, but more than that she was frustrated. "Who could be helping these creatures to attack us? And why?"

Elsa shook her head and turned back to the book, closing it. "Does the name of the book make any sense to you?" Not for the first time that day, the queen felt really bad for having such little knowledge on magic. "The History of Voodoo."

"If it's magic, it's none that I recognize," said Regina , looking at the book's cover.

"Voodoo—" Answered Emma, with an ironic smile on her face. "Voodoo is something we have in this world, actually, it's more like a religion that involves rituals and offerings than some kind of magic. I always thought it was all cheap tricks. Well... When you find out that every Disney character yo ever knew is real, you begin to wonder, I guess!"

"How does it work?" Elsa asked, with curiosity.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, I just heard about it. Something to do with rituals involving dolls and animals."

"Then, I suppose we need to do more research," Elsa answered.

"Yes, but at least now we have a few clues," Emma then turned to Regina. "And now you found out the truth about Gold, he's gonna wish he had stayed in New York."

Regina seemed to be excited about it. "I say we put a barrier around town again, but I don't know how to get all the scrolls we replicated back. We need to make sure he stays in town when we face him."

Elsa frowned before the sudden change of subject, worried. "Even if I undertand the necessity of facing Gold. shouldn't we be more worried about the shadow taking magic away from people?"

"Yes, miss Kyrre," Regina answered, irritated. "But we don't need Gold to keep secrets, and we need to know what happened to Zelena so we can scratch her name off the list of suspects of being involved in all this. What's more, I thought you and your sister were taking care of this."

"We'll have to face Gold sooner or later, so I'd rather have it to be sooner," said Emma, trying to appease the situation between the two other women. "Even so, it's better if we split up. Focusing solely on Gold is not a smart idea, since it could turn out to be a dead end."

"Well, do what you will. I found out that when it comes to my sister, I have to be many steps ahead of her, and now," Regina coughed lightly. "Now it seems I'm thousands of steps behind." With that said, she vanished.

Yes, the clear conflict between Elsa and Regina that spread over during the last few months had finally hit the fan in the very moment they needed to be working together. Yes, the day _could_ get worse.

 **~~/~~**

Meanwhile, David was still wondering around the woods that surrounded Storybroolr, searching for clues, though without any result, regarding the mysterious shadow that attacked his daughter. Only long after the day was over, the man decided it was time to go back to his wife and children.

When he entered the car and turned on the radio, however, it began to emmit loud static noises. David quickly turned it off, annoyed but not exactly surprised; after all, he _was_ in the middle of nowhere! Only when he raised his look at the street, ready to turn on the car and get out of there, he notice a dark sillhouette floating above the ground, in front of the car and staring at him.

The man and the silhouette exchanged looks for a few seconds before the latter flew away into the forest. Reacting quickly, David got out of the car a looked towards the place where it went, and noticed it was still there, between the trees, staring at him. When he took a step in its direction though, the silhouette also moved, running out of sight.

Containing the urge to follow it alone at night, David calle Ruby and Mary Margaret and told them everything he saw, asking them to come and help him track the weird silhouette. Although he'd have, under normal circunstances, called Emma, he knew his daughter was exhausted from the trip and decided to give her the night off.

It took them just about twenty minutes to get there, together, both seeming at the same time worried and excited about it.

"David!" Mary Margaret said, walking carefully towards her husband. "You found something?!"

The man shook his head negatively, but pointed the place where the creature left a trail. "It's weird because I saw the silhouette floating above the ground, bit it somehow left footprints in the direction it was going." David turned to Ruby, worried. "Think you can get the smell?"

Ruby frowned while she searched for a scent she did not recognize. "Yes, I'm getting something," She turned to the couple by her side. "This is weird! How does a shadow has smell?" She shrugged at her own question, after all it _was_ a magic creature. "Well, it's going towards the town."

"Right," said David looking from the footprints to the point he knew that would take them to the town; the smell and the trail led to opposite paths, apparently. They would have to split up if they wanted to follow both directions. "Should we follow both of them?"

"Do we have a plan?" Asked Mary Margaret, seeming more worried than excited before that piece of information they just received. "I mean, this thing seems to be after magical beings, maybe we could make it stay in the woods. After all, Ruby is a magical being."

David's expression became much more worried at his wife's words. "No. You're right, Ruby is a magical being and we don't have a plan. I think the best we can do is go back home and rest, tomorrow we regroup and begin a search."

"You're right," Ruby turned to david. "And we should call Emma, David."

"About that, there's something else that's been bothering me in all this," te man answered, looking at both Ruby and Mary Margaret. "When the shadow attacked Emma at Gold's shop only she could see it. After that, the shadow vanished for days only to reappear in front of me and go into the forest. Even more, the scent Ruby got doesn't seem to be from the silhouette I saw. Things are getting ever more confusing."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and took a deep breath, frustrated at the many dead ends before her. "Can't we have a single day of peace? If Zelena is responsible for this, we can't just lay down ans rest, we have to call Emma as soon as possible."

"Snow, I know you're worried, and I am too, but shouldn't we let at least Emma rest a bit? Let's make a reunion with everyone tomorrow morning and we'll decide how to proceed," David said.

Both Ruby and Mary Margaret were forced to agree with David about that. Emma needed to rest as much as they did; tomorrow they would solve that.

 **~~/~~**

As agreed with Emma and Elsa, Regina went to her vault to try and search for a spell that would place barriers around Storybrooke next time Rumplestiltskin crossed the town limits.

However, when she entered the vault, there were other matters in her mind: She needed to know what happened to her sister and if it had anything to do with the shadow that attacked her and Emma. After all the suffering Zelena caused, Regina knew she'd have to be really careful if she was the subject.

So she looked for the one thing able to stop her sister, Zelena's emerald necklace, that was being kept in the vault. Regina took the box she put there months ago and opened it. The mayor stood divided between surprise and skepticism when she found out the necklace wasn't there anymore.

Assuming the fact that the object was not there was the proof she needed of the connection between the mysterious shadow and Zelena, Regina decided she really needed a night to rest and went back home.

On her way back, however, she received a message from Belle that made her change plans. A solution to protect Emma, or at least what she expected to be a solution. It wouldn't solve all the problems they were facing at that moment, but would sure solve one of them.

 **~~/~~**

It was only when the morning finally came, that David gave up on trying to sleep. He spent the whole night facing the ceiling, thinking about the shadow with no eyes that he, somehow, faced the night before. When he noticed the sunlight invading the loft, he got up to take a cold shower, in an attempt to keep himself awake.

While in the shower, his resolve slowly grew. He needed to help his daughter get her magic back, but he also needed a bit more knowledge on the subject. With that in mind, as soon as he got out of the bath he called Regina, calling a meeting at the town hall in a couple of hours.

 **~~/~~**

David and Mary Margaret arrived at the town hall in the middle of the morning. David called a few people on the way to warn them, including Emma. They noticed when they arrived that Regina wasn't there yet, so they just got a seat a seat in the waiting room with the mayor's secretary. Mary Margaret turned to her husband, worried:

"David, you think one day this will be over?" She asked in a low voice. "I mean, I want to raise our kid in a peaceful environment."

The man looked at her, uncertain, but held her hand to show confidence. "We need to fight for our peace, but one day this will be over and we'll be able to enjoy what we earned," he stops himself, though, noticing that Elsa had arrived. "Elsa! Did you see Emma? I tried calling her, but she isn't answering at all."

Elsa greeted Mary Margaret, who vaguely waved at her, and than turned to David. She let out a sigh at the other woman's attitude but didn't say anything. "I haven't seen Emma since yesterday, actually," she said.

David frowned. "I'm a bit worried. I talked to her earlier, and she told me she was on her way. She should already be here," he sighed trying not to demonstrate the proportion of his uneasiness at the situation. There was something wrong, he could feel it; rationally, though, he knew perfectly well that Emma's absence could be easily justified.

"Maybe she just got stuck with stuff to do at the station," said Mary Margaret, squeezing her husband's hand tightly.

Elsa tried not to worry so much, but took out her cellphone that she was just learning how to use and called her girlfriend's number. With no answer, she turned to David, shaking her head.

The man answered getting his own phone. "I'll call Ruby and ask her to check the station. It's not far from the dinner, maybe she can pass through there and see what's holding Emma."

David distanced himself from the others, leaving Elsa and Mary Margaret in an awkward silence while he talked to Ruby. Ever since Elsa and Emma started dating, Mary Margaret had been feeling weird around her daughter's girlfriend, the uncomfortable sensation that the girl meant problems.

Being of honest nature, Mary Margaret was uncapable of pretending to like Elsa, who, on the other hand, couldn't understand what changed between them, a relationship that started very peacefully. That way, both women felt really uncomfortable when alone with each other.

Elsa spent the next few minutes trying to think about something elese, whule Mary Margaret looked at the window, completely ignoring her. When David came back, though, both were startled by the terrified expression on his face, he was still hearing to the phone.

"Ruby found Emma unconscious on the floor of the station," at David's words, Elsa immediatly stood up and transported herself, vanishing without saying a single word. The man frowned at that, looking at the place where the blonde stood, but shrugged and turned to his wife for a moment before walking away and going back to talk to Ruby.

Mary Margaret approached David slowly, while he was back at the phone. "Thank you, Ruby. Did you see anything different at the station? Any sign of the shadow?"

"The station door was open, like something broke in and inside it was a complete mess" Ruby answered, with a sigh. "Emma was attacked! There's something weird, I feel it in the air, but can't quite explain— it's as if there was magic here. Also, I found this weird doll next to where Emma was."

"A doll?" Asked David, frowning, and Mary Margaret stared at him, curious.

"It's impregnated with magic, David," said Ruby, with urgency.

Mary Margaret finally couldn't just stay and listen anymore, she was way too worried about her daughter and wanted to go see her as fast as possible. That wasn't taking them anywhere! They needed to go after her! However, before the woman could say anything to her husband, Regina appeared, approaching them slowly.

"What's happening? Where are the others?"

"Regina," said Mary Margaret, relieved. "The situation is getting serious, and it seems that Emma is the main target of this shadow."

"What?!" Regina asked, exasperated. "What happened to her?"

"Ruby found her unconscious at the sheriff station," said Mary Margaret while David walked away again with the phone to his ear.

For a moment, Regina did not know what to say. Then, stunned and worried, she began looking urgently for the keys to her car while David approached them again, putting the phone in his pocket.

"Whale and Elsa are with Emma now," said David. "According to Whale, she isn't in any danger."

"And how can he know that? If there is any damage, it might very well be magical!" Thus, impatient, Regina disappeared too.

 **~~/~~**

After vanishing away from the city hall, Elsa reappeared almost instantly in front of the sheriff station; the only new magic she had learned during the six months she had been living Storybrooke. The station door was blown open, and Emma was lying in bed in one of the cells, being closely observed by Whale.

Feeling a pang in her heart as she looked at the unconscious girl and partially destroyed station, Elsa kneeled by the bed and reached out to touch Emma's face gently. As her fingers neared the skin of his girlfriend, however, an ice layer was created at the tip of her fingers. That's when the old queen of Arendelle realized that it had indeed something to do with the shadow.

Feeling Whale's glare at her, she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. Her magic instantly reacted by creating a layer between her lips and Emma's, but the ice almost immediately disappeared before the magic of true love.

She sat back hoping to find the green eyes of Emma looking at her, but her eyes remained closed. Elsa felt a new stab in her heart as she tried to control her despair. "Why did she not wake up? My magic is no longer reacting to the proximity of her body," she reaches out and touches Emma's face, as if to prove to herself that she was telling the truth. "The curse was broken."

After watching Elsa and feeling the pulse of true love magic, Whale approached the sheriff and examined her again. "Do not worry," he said after a few minutes, in which Elsa had watched, stricken. "She's just in a deep natural sleep, probably was exhausted."

Elsa smiled, relieved, and held Emma's hand. "What kind of symptoms was she showing before?"

"While she was unconscious, I could see she was in pain. Her muscles were completely contracted and she was breathing with difficulty," Whale said, turning away and sitting in a chair. "Whatever it was that was causing it, it was causing her extreme pain."

Elsa looked at her hands and Emma's, her fingers intertwined with her girlfriend's. That's when she noticed something peculiar: a red mark shining on the back of the Savior's hand. Worried, Elsa took a picture using Emma's phone and sent to Gold and Anna, asking for more information regarding it.

At that moment, Regina appeared at the police station and stared at Elsa, reprehensive.

"What happened here?"

"Regina, she was cursed, I think. I managed to break the curse." Elsa said, looking up, though not making any move to get up. The girl sighed heavily and lifted Emma's hand she held, showing the mark, "you know this symbol?"

Regina walked closer and kneeled by Elsa, analyzing the symbol carefully. "No, but I am aware of how these things work. I myself was a victim of something similar when the Wraith attacked me." The mayor lifted her hands over Emma's body, producing a reflection of light that circled the body of the blonde. She couldn't feel no trace of any curse, which left her relieved. Finally, she lifted her eyes from Emma to Elsa. "I put her under a protective spell until we find out what this— _shadow_ is."

Elsa nodded slightly. "I sent a message to Gold with a picture of that symbol. Maybe he can help us."

Regina, however, chose not to talk about Gold at that time. Her suspicions regarding Zelena put the sorcerer in a very difficult position. "Elsa, did Emma have the chance to get the fairy dust with Blue?" Regina asked finally.

"I— I did not know she was looking for fairy dust," Elsa was genuinely surprised at the question. "Why would you want that?"

"Belle called me yesterday and told me what we need to do to protect Emma from that shadow. We need fairy dust and a potion that got earlier in Gold's shop," Regina sighed slightly and stood up, sitting in a chair . "I don't think she would give _me_ fairy dust, so— if you can go get it."

Elsa was instantly on alert. "No way I'm leaving Emma here! My magic _repels_ the shadow."

Before Regina could reply, however, David and Mary Margaret entered the sheriff station; both appeared worried, but not as desperate as Elsa and Regina. "Elsa, Regina. _Ruby_ went to get Mother Superior!" David spoke with impatience; he would have said that _earlier_ if the two other women had waited before disappearing.

Emma's phone which was still in Elsa's hands, started ringing at that moment and Elsa saw that it was Gold, the blonde hurried to answer, away from the others.

"Rumplestiltskin" When the younger woman spoke the name of her former master, Regina jumped to her feet and followed her, but did not show any intent to pick up the phone from her.

David and Mary Margaret observed the two from a distance. The man turned to Whale with a frown. "What happened? Is Emma still stable?" He knew the doctor could not say much, but hoped he could inform him at least Emma's physical state.

"Yes," said Whale briefly. "Emma is deeply asleep, but I dare to say it is a natural sleep."

David nodded and turned to Elsa and Regina, who stood side by side as the youngest was talking to Gold. Both seemed irritated, a growing irritation, and David understood quickly that the sorcerer was not helping much.

When Elsa finally hung up and looked around, she realized that the others were staring at her. She was angry before at the playful manners of the sorcerer and even more worried than before; Gold was not much help when it came to how to solve the problem, although he did give some information.

"Rumplestiltskin said the symbol on Emma's hand means a connection between her and the shadow," Elsa and Regina exchanged a worried look, for a moment they were united in desperation for the other woman. "He said that the shadow is feeding on her inner light and that if this continues, she will become a shadow herself." Elsa tries to calm down, controlling her breathing, but the method is not very effective at that moment.

"This will _not_ happen!" Regina said, her confident tone trying to mask her own fear. She turned to David and Mary Margaret, unable to face Elsa at that moment and pretend that she supported the girl. "If this _thing_ is devouring light... Belle taught me how to prepare a potion that will protect people who might be affected by it, but I think we need to stop it _for good_."

Before anyone could answer her, however, Ruby returned to the station, panting slightly. To the surprise and disappointment of everyone else, she was alone; but before anyone had a chance to question her about the absence of Mother Superior, she reached out a small flask to Regina:

"I brought the fairy dust. She thought you'd want this for some reason," Ruby turned to Regina and delivered the small package, but there was no time for Regina to answer it before she continued. "She said we should bring Emma and Regina to the convent, where the fairies will put a spell with several layers of magic protection."

Regina takes the fairy dust, wondering for a moment whether she should trust the fairies. The truth is that she never got along well with any of them, except for Tinker Bell. But the mayor knew they would have no intention of hurting Emma and the blonde was more important than their own safety at that time. "Okay. I'll carry us there, it's faster and safer."

"I guess we need a safe place," Elsa said with a sigh. "But if that shadow feeds on light— can fairies even protect Emma from it? I mean, faerie magic is but pure light."

If they can't, I can!" She replied, truly believing in her words. All the light that was in her heart had evaporated! "We'll meet there." With one last look at Elsa, Mary Margaret and David, Regina held Emma's and the two of them disappeared surrounded by a purple smoke.

Elsa sighed, feeling she needed to refrain himself from freezing to Regina in the coming days.

~~/ ~~

Regina appeared in a room, surrounded by several nuns. With the help of the other women, she was able to put Emma on a small and simple bed. Only when the blonde was comfortable in her bed, Regina turned to the fairies, specifically to Mother Superior, who stared at her with her arms crossed and her familiar disapproving look.

"I will cast a protection spell, but I'll need all the help I can get to protect her in the meantime," said Regina with a tone that left no room for argument.

Mother Superior came forward slowly. "You can trust us, Your Majesty," she said with a dry tone. "However, there is one thing you should know before that: There is a man who can probably help you, his name is long lost, but he's called The Apprentice A powerful wizard, but also a noble and gentle soul."

"And where is this man?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"I only know that he is in Storybrooke," said Mother Superior. "But if you bring me your child's book, I can point out who he is."

Regina did not answer the other woman. No, that was not the time to worry about a mysterious man who could perhaps help them; it was time to protect Emma. Prevent her from becoming a shadow. Once she was finished with Gold's spell, she could worry about that.

Regina took out a sheet of paper where instructions were written, the paper that Belle had given her the night before, and she read them carefully, twice. When she decorated the process, she put the fairy dust donated by Mother Superior in the bottle containing the potion that was given to her by Gold; then she conjured a knife and made a small cut in the palm of her hand, leaving a drop of blood fall into that same bottle. While mixing the ingredients slowly, she recited three times:

 _Red blood_

 _Soul of light_

 _Keep the bud_

 _From darkness bite_

 _Seal the pain of the bright_

 _So victory I obtain_

 _In this fight_

Regina watched impatiently as the potion took on a white glow. Then she sat down next to Emma in bed and gently tilted the blonde's head, taking the bottle to her lips. She held her head gently tilting the bottle, until she realized that the other woman had drunk the potion. "Come on, Swan—"

While Regina stared at the blonde with impatience, Mother Superior noted how much the magic inside was Emma decreasing and increasing rapidly in quick succession. "It worked, but I fear this may not be a good thing."

Starting to panic, Regina decided to try it herself and also took a sip of the potion in the bottle. For a moment, she felt a light spark of magic in it, _hope_ ; then a lacerating pain took her completely and she fell to the floor, feeling weaker than ever.

Terrified, Mother Superior came forward and lifted the sleeve of Emma's jacket, noting that several new and different marks began to appear over her arm.

~~/~~

Elsa used the time of walking to the convent to try to calm herself down after the conversation with Regina, David and Mary Margaret at the station. It was strange how she could really think of Storybrooke as her home when she was close to Emma; but at any other time, especially when surrounded by people other than her girlfriend and her sister, the city seemed almost hostile.

A part of her, a relatively small part, really wanted to return to Arendelle and continue her work as queen. At least be thought of and respected.

Lost in her thoughts, it took some time before Elsa realized that her phone was ringing insistently. When she picks it up, it is the comforting voice of Anna that she listens to on the other end:

"Elsa, hello!" Said the youngest, her voice between anxiety and excitment. "I was checking some of Gold's books. Not sure if I _should_ be doing this, but well— you won't _believe_ what I found!"

"Anna," Elsa said tiredly, when it becomes clear that Anna was waiting for a response from you. "The day has barely begun and already is hell. Just tell me what you found already."

"A book from the library tells part of the story of the Shadow Realm, from which this shadow probably comes from. Looks like it was sealed long ago by a powerful sorcerer, covered up by death. — Odd choice of words, if I you ask me — for it to be separated from all other realms," Anna seemed to get more excited with every word. "For this, he used several seals. Thousands of them! And the symbol in Emma's hand is one of them."

For a moment, Elsa was too surprised at such discovery to say anything. Anna, however, seemed to sense her sister's growing excitement since she continued at a more measured tone:

"Elsa, there's something else," the younger sighed heavily before continuing, and Elsa was sure she _wouldn't_ like what would follow. "These magical seals function as locks, to keep the Realm of Shadows sealed away. Once the locks are broken—"

Anna did not continue, as it was, in fact, unnecessary. "But why did this mark appear on Emma's arm?" Elsa asked, uncertain. "Do you think it is sealing her magic?"

"Elsa," Anna's voice became very dark all of a sudden, and Elsa had absolute certainty that what would follow would make her day even _worse_. "I think it's more about channeling her magic to break the seals that keep the Shadow Realm locked."

"Seals," Finally, something clicks in Elsa's brain. Something terrifying. "Anna! The magic that Gold gave us to protect Emma— I need to go. We need to find out what it does before it is cast."

With this, Elsa hangs up and vanishes.

~~/~~

Dr. Facilier was lost in thought as he walked through the halls of the psychiatric wing of Storybrooke General Hospital. It had been a long wait but finally all pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together. The sudden awakening of the light magic of the former Evil Queen only made the process go even faster; the Loa had warned him about this, and they were _never wrong_.

Facilier looked back one last time, just to be sure, and using one hand to touch the wall beside him and the other to pull a card out of his pocket, everything becomes suddenly dark. Then, moments later, a door opened, revealing a wooden panel covered with masks, talismans and painted symbols. The candles, lit with a dim purple light, around the room were the only thing that allowed Facilier to see amidst of that darkness.

When multiple shadows emerged from the walls around him, Facilier smiled and kneeled. At his gesture, various masks began to glow.

"Your time coming at last, my friends," he said. "The light of the so-called _Savior_ is soon to be completely stolen. The seals will not last long."

The shadows observed Facilier and a deep voice began to echo throughout the room. The Loa were getting impatient, they wanted their freedom and they wanted to punish the one who took it away.

"When the last seal appears on the pale, lifeless body of the Savior, you will be free to wander through this world," the doctor continued, trying to calm the restless shadows. "With my help, you will find what you are looking for, and will have your revenge."

The darkness is dispelled and the doctor left the room. "As for me," he said to himself. "This world has yet to see my worst."

* * *

 **Final Notes:**

This fanfiction is a result of a roleplay that we play on Facebook (we are on arc 3 already, and this fanfiction is just arc 1, so don't be afraid of we stop writting it because the roleplaying stopped). In some sense, it's something written by several authors, though just two of us are resposable for turning it into a fanfiction.

Anyhow, we are all very, very proud of it and want to know what you think. As a side note, we are also looking for players, so, if you want to be a part of it, just send the request. Right now, we have the full main cast (Emma, Regina, Henry, David, Snow, Belle, Rumple and Hook) and, of course, some that are main or important in our game. There are tones of characters not in game (Ruby, Mulan, Aurora, Jefferson, Leroy etc.). You can check on our blog (link on our profile).

Anyway! Thank you all who are reading the story we are writting together,

The High Registrars

* * *

 _ **Thank you all who sent us reviews!**_

 **andria (Guest):** hope you keep reading to see if she is fine this time... hahaha!

 **Nissan (Guest):** not quite, but it was good guess! :)


	3. A Walk Beneath the Stars

_Once upon a dark autumn night  
I was so very far from sleep  
I longed to walk beneath the stars  
Into the wood so dark and deep  
Neither myth nor faerie tale  
Could keep me from the path to the maze  
But eyes upon me I could feel  
Hidden in the shadows watching always  
_(Darkness - Blackmore's Night)

David and Mary Margaret arrived at the convent a few minutes after Regina had conjured Gold's spell.

David stood beside the Blue Fairy, staring at the marks on his daughter's arm with concern, while Mary Margaret knelt near Regina, also worried, and noticed the paper on which the spell was written. She carefully grabbed the note and read its content, exasperated.

"What did you do, Regina?" She groaned in dismay.

"As soon as they drank the potion, they were surrounded by light, but soon after, the marks appeared on their skin and began draining the light," said the Blue Fairy, pointing to the marks in the arms of Emma and Regina. David frowned, clearly fearful.

At the Fairy words, Regina finally started moving and slowly sat down, noting the marks on her arms. "What the _hell_ is this?!" She still felt weak, but did her best to hide it.

"I do not know, I'm afraid I need to do some research about it, and you should stick around in the meantime." Replied the fairy without really facing Regina.

"And what about Emma? Did it work?" She said as she stood up, looking at the other woman with concern. Mary Margaret got up too and grabbed Regina's hand firmly.

"It's hard to know what her situation is, but it is clear that the spell prevented her to be consumed by a strange form of darkness," said the Blue Fairy slowly as Mary Margaret came forward to sit on the bed next to Emma and hold her hand.

"What will we ..." began David, but he was interrupted when Elsa entered the room. Realizing the marks in the arms of Regina and Emma, her expression became very dark.

"Regina, you just broke some of the Shadow Realm's seals," she said, exasperated.

" _What_?" The mayor asked loudly. "How did this _happen_? This was supposed to be a protection spell!"

Elsa stared at Regina for a moment, worried, and slowly began to narrate what Anna had told her. As she spoke, David approached his wife and, still standing, put his hands on her shoulders. The others made no move, although the expressions on their faces became increasingly terrified.

"Apparently, the potion can protect you, but the cost is very high," Elsa ends. "Who drank the potion? Was it only you two?"

"Yes, it was," Regina answered, still dazed.

Elsa looked impatiently at the other woman, knowing she was being unfair and childish. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Great. Now we need to stop the effect of the potion before more seals are broken. Do you know how to do this?"

"What I know is that _darkness_ can fight the light," said the other woman, also impatient.

Still surprised by the sudden appearance of the former Queen of Arendelle, the Blue Fairy came forward: "There is a man who goes by _The Apprentice_ , I'm sure he can help us." She paused, watching Regina. "I do not think you should mess with light and darkness. There's a lot at stake and we do not know the spell you cast, but the Apprentice knows, that is for sure."

People in the room looked the Blue Fairy in silence for a moment. "I've heard that name before. This ... Apprentice. Anna met him, and he owns the magic hat Gold tried to use six months ago."

David crossed his arms and frowned. He _knew_ the man and knew where to find him, though he did not know whether to go after him. There was a lot at stake, however, and David was sure that the other man would understand, even if he decided not help them.

"Okay, where can we find it?" Regina asked finally.

"Not you, Regina. You shouldn't leave the convent with these markings, they'll be looking for you," replied Blue. "In here you'll be safe."

"Since _when_ do you care about my safety?" She retorted impatiently. "You expect me to just _sit_ here and wait for things to settle themselves? What about Emma?She doesn't look like she's getting any better."

Elsa looked from Regina to Emma for a moment, there really was not any sign of improvement. Then her gaze turned backto the other woman. "Regina, she's right. If the seals really end up broken, things will get even worse for Emma. Stay here and try contacting Gold to undo the spell."

Regina stared at Elsa with a mixture of resignation and impatience. "What makes you think Gold will help us?"

"Anna trusts Belle, so I trust her," she paused briefly and looked at Emma again. "All I know is that we need to undo this spell as fast as possible."

Regina rolled her eyes as, apparently, overconfidence in people was not unique to the Charmings. "So you get in contact with Belle while I'll make sure that Emma's safe."

Elsa felt the anger overflowing at that moment. She looked at the marks in Emma's arms, thinking that this wouldn't have happened if Regina hadn't acted on her own, in the first place. No, she wouldn't trust the woman she loved with this woman. "You've done enough for Emma. Let her rest, the spell probably drained a lot of energy from her. _You_ were the one who made this mess, so _you_ undo it while _I_ go after that Apprentice."

In fury, Regina approached Elsa, invading her personal space defiantly. "Miss Kyrre, I know you were some kind of royalty of refrigerators in our world. Here? You are _nothing_. It is my _family_ you are talking about and I will protect them." She moves away from Elsa and starts walking towards Emma.

Elsa has to refrain herself so that the storm inside her doesn't make it outside. "I'm just trying to protect her from the mess you created. I love Emma and I will _not_ allow you to kill her just to prove how much you care about her."

Ignoring the comment of the other woman, Regina gently holds Emma's hand. "With all due respect. I don't take advices and have no fear of a witch who is not even able to control her own magic." With that, her and Emma disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Shaking her head, Elsa turns to the others in the room. Much to her dismay, no one seems too concerned about the fact that _Regina_ is taking care of Emma.

Mary Margaret was the only one who had any reaction to the words that the two exchanged, and stared at Elsa angrily. As if Regina didn't have enough problems of self-confidence! David, however, only facing the floor, not wanting to show any favoritism, although thinking that both women were acting like infants.

After the silence had stretched for nearly a minute, the prince finally raised his head to look at Elsa. "It would probably be better if you stay too," he takes a look at his wife, as if to apologize. "Your magic can function as an additional defense to the convent."

Elsa realized that David wanted her and Regina work together, but the former Queen of Arendelle knew that would _not_ happen. "We need ..." She started to retort, but was quickly interrupted by David.

"Me and Mary Margaret will take care of the Apprentice. I know where we can find him and there is no reason for the Loa to come after us," he said, he did not know if the man would help them, but he had to _try_. "Your magic can be useful on repeling these creatures if they attack the convent."

Elsa nodded gently. She wanted to stay close to Emma to protect her and was happy with David's plan, even if it meant she would probably have to make peace with Regina.

Well, a temporary truce wouldn't hurt. At least that's what Elsa expected.

~~ / ~~

Regina and Emma appeared together in one of the rooms of the convent. The older put the blonde on the bed, covering her body, then sat next to the woman, watching the marks on her arm for a moment.

When she took her cell out in an attempt to contact Belle, Emma finally began to stir in bed. The blonde raised her arm and pressed her fingers between her eyebrows. "Why is everything so quiet all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining," she said hoarsely.

Regina turned to Emma, failing to hide her smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina as she let out a yawn. "I feel like crap, but at least I got some sleep." She pauses, trying to remember when she went off to sleep. "Actually, I do not remember going to sleep. Where are we?"

"We're at the convent," Regina replied promptly. "Elsa found you unconscious at the police station and we decided to bring you here, since this place is protected."

The mayor turned her eyes to the wall of the room, hesitant to face Emma when she lets out her next words: "I tried to cast Belle's spell, but it seems that it only served to feed those creatures and put you and the whole city into an even greater danger."

Emma stared at Regina, terrified. "Sure, I remember going to the police station and I was very tired, so I guess I just blacked out." she realized she was trying to convince not only the other woman, but also herself. "Something happened to..." She pauses when she finally notices the marks on her arm. "What the hell…?!"

"Everyone is fine. About that," she points to the marks on Emma's arms, frowning. "These marks appeared when we drank the potion for protection. I was trying to talk to Belle and find a way to reverse it."

"And I was unconscious this whole time?" Emma stares at the marks insistently, she could not _believe_ this was happening. "How long have I been out?"

Elsa slowly approached the room being accompanied by the Blue Fairy as she tried to think of what she would say to Regina to appease her. When she heard the voice of Emma, however, she just forgot about it and followed the voice, entering the room.

"Emma, you're awake! What happened?" She walked quickly, ignoring Regina as she knelt beside the bed and held Emma's hands. "I met you at the station with a mark on your hand. Do you remember who did this to you?"

Emma tried to sit up, but fell back on the bed, still very weak. "Sorry, I don't remember anything after I got to the police station." She stared at the marks with sadness and despair. "I have no idea what's going on ..."

"Do not worry, David and Mary Margaret are going after someone who could help..."

In deep irritation, Regina rises from the bed. " _Of course_ you would not let me protect Emma." Apparently, Elsa was able to trust anyone but _her_. Fair! "Now that you are _in good hands_ , Emma, I'll try to find a way to reverse this spell's effects since _apparently_ I'm the _only_ one responsible for putting you and everyone else in danger."

Thus, Regina disappears, surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke.

Elsa just sighed, cursing her own stupidity. "Well, let's hope that Regina has not done stupidity of leaving the convent."

"Something tells me that's exactly what she did," Emma says, closing her eyes as she hoped for it to end soon so they could return to the peaceful daily life of the past six months.

~~ / ~~

The cloud of purple smoke dissipated and Regina appeared in her vault.

She was feeling frustrated and angry at Elsa's claims that she was the one who put Emma in danger. She was so tired of always being the villain of the story, even when trying to help. Regina was angry, confused, frustrated and absolutely heart broken, as usual, but did not want to think about all that at that moment.

For this reason, the mayor had decided to go to her vault, despite how dangerous that stupid fairy claimed to be to do so. That was the only place where she could think, calmly, in a way around the spell that Belle had given her. To this end, she began searching frantically in her books of magic, though she seemed unable to find anything useful.

She began to feel even more frustrated, so she turned to her last resort: her mother's spellbook. She fought the urge to use it for a long time, since she wanted nothing to do with it as she knew what it could do to her.

"Come on ... please, mother, help me," she said while turning the pages of the book.

Then, after a few minutes, she finally found it: something she could use to reverse Gold's spell. As soon as Regina finished letting out a relieved sigh and began chanting the words of the counterspell, a cloud of black smoke emerged from the ground inside the vault, revealing a tall, thin man. He glanced around the vault before laying his eyes on Regina.

"Well ... this is _awkward_."

Regina let Cora's spell book drop when she heard the loud male voice. Immediately, she produced a fireball in her hand.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my vault?!" She spoke with authority, more fearful than curious about the strange figure who appeared uninvited.

The man raised his hands as if Regina was pointing a gun towards him. "Slow down, girl with the fireball. I didn't know there was anyone else coming here."

"Here, in _my_ vault, you mean? That's _trespassing_! What do you want here?" Regina uses her more deep and threatening voice tone. It did not matter who the man was and what he wanted in her vault, it was certain that he meant problems and the woman wouldn't wait to see.

The man gave her a clearly fake smile. "Once again, lady, I urge you to disappear with this fireball. Look, _I_ am not a threat to you," the man's smile become sad as he speaks out the words, though his expression is still fake. "But _they_ are"

He lowered his hands and pointed at Regina, indicating something behind the mayor. A deep, hard sound echoed, then, from the place where the man pointed. Regina turned toward the noise and realized that two shadows approached her. Instinctively, the mayor launched a fireball that made them shrink somewhat, though it didn't destroyed them.

Desperately, she decides to return to the counterspell she was conjuring up before she was interrupted by man: she reached for the silver cup that rested on her desk, and threw in there a necklace with a tree shaped gold pendant she had since her young age.

While the shadows continued to approach, she uttered the spell:

"Conjured was the spell that filled the heart of Emma Swan with protective light, and now ask that the spell is removed." According to the instructions in her mother's book, to undo a spell of this magnitude it was necessary to give up something valuable of the caster in order to show their true intentions. Thus, the sacrifice would become the price of magic and the undoing of the magic would not cause any harm to Emma.

The contents of the cup shone brightly and the pendant magically disappeared into the cup. A purple smoke surrounded Regina and she began to feel the effects of the counterspell.

When Regina finshed evoking the magic, the shadows moved away from her, they stood quiet but were apparently very aware of what was happening. "Very clever, Your Majesty. The Dark One..." The shadows seemed to get very agitated at the mention of that name. "I'm sorry," he told them. "Rumplestiltskin's protection spell was disappointing, even the fairies' protective barrier did a better job."

Already irritated with Elsa's attitude, and now with this mysterious man who appeared in her vault, Regina finally lost her composure: "What do you _want_? If you dare to hurt Emma and Henry, I will personally see it that your filthy heart is _crushed_!"

"I should advise again against killing me, Your Majesty. You see, without me, these shadows, whose missing eyes are looking straight at you, will lose their composure," The man gave her a smile, this time sincere. "No need to worry about your kid, me and the Loa have nothing against him. He's a good boy."

Regina closes her fists and starts using magic to strangle him. "Tell me what you want with the Savior?" She said emphasizing each word.

The man struggles to answer, the smile still on his face. "Aa-ah, it's not about ... what I want ... the Loa... need it."

"For what?" Question Regina, loosening the grip around the man's neck.

He rubs his neck. "You _do know_ that strangulation is a form of murder, right? How _rude_!" He shakes his head slightly. "The Loa want the freedom to move between realms, leave their dark and lifeless world. And they also want their king back."

"And what do _you_ get out of it?" Regina asked suspiciously, and the man's smile widened even more.

"I'm but just a humble servant of the Loa, a priest at their service. If things go as planned, however, I'll see my most hated enemy dead." He started walking from one side to the other. "Look, it's nothing personal against you or the Saviour, or anyone in this town for that matter. I can even help them in the end!"

"I doubt it, but I sure will not let you escape unharmed," Regina waved her hands and activated the seals inside the vault so no one could get in or out of there but her. Then, she is surrounded by a purple smoke and disappears.

Facilier watched Regina disappear without making any move to stop her.

"Things could have gone much better, but could have gone much worse as well." Then he hit the ground twice with the cane he carried and the shadows on the walls begin to approach him. "Do me a favor and be more helpful next time."

The shadows then reached for him and covered him darkness, and he also disappeared.

~~ /~~

Emma and Elsa stared at the empty space where once was Regina. The youngest let out a weary sigh. "She needs to stop treating me like I'm her servant or something."

Emma smiled fondly on the memories that sprouted of her first interactions with the mayor. "She does have that _pose_ ," she said finally, but changed the subject quickly realizing her girlfriend's angry expression. "Anyway, how long was I unconscious?"

Elsa set aside her insecurities for the moment; Emma _needed_ her. "I do not know, more or less two hours from when I found you," she said thoughtfully. "This time was different from the last, right?"

"It was completely different. I don't feel rested to the least!"

Elsa came forward to sit on the bed next to Emma.

"Yeah, that was kind of our fault," said Elsa, frowning. "Regina made a potion under 's instructions and made you drink it. But it only served to feed those creatures, and it's probably consuming your energy." Elsa held her girlfriend's hand. "You should rest."

"I _can't_ ," she answered Elsa immediately. "It's so _frustrating_ , I feel lost, useless. What a beautiful day to be the _Saviour_!"

"Emma, you need to stop blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control," Elsa held Emma's hand, trying to reassure her. "It's not your fault if you became a target. I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're here," Emma held Elsa's hand back. "Have you ever stopped to think how things would be if you had been able to return to Arendelle?"

Elsa gulped, thinking of the kingdom she perhaps would never be able to go back to, now being controlled by Hans. "I ... I'm glad we did not have to make that choice."

Suddenly, Emma began to spasm. A white light jet out of her mouth and her eyes and she was surrounded by purple smoke.

Elsa watched the scene in complete shock, unable to do or think about anything. "Emma!" She screamed, and as suddenly as it began, the spasms stopped and Emma turned to Elsa with a slight smile, eyes almost closed.

"I'm here, I'm here," she said weakly, slowly extending her hand to hold Elsa's again. "I don't know anything anymore, only you'll be here." After that, Emma slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Elsa looked at the other woman, completely shocked for a moment. So when fear took her, she laid her head on Emma's chest and began to cry uncontrollably. She tried to calm herself listening to the heartbeat of his girlfriend, at least enough for her to think of how to help Emma.

~~ /~~

David stepped down from the truck. He walked quickly, and Mary Margaret had to be fast to reach him. David knew well the man he needed find and knew where to find him, but the Blue Fairy's suggestion had left him very concerned. Having to resort to the Apprentice's powers was a bad sign, indicating that Emma's situation was already beyond their reach.

"He will help us," said Mary Margaret hopeful, noting how David looked pained and anxious. "He has to."

"But he shouldn't," the prince replied and stopped suddenly, by the front porch of a small house at one end of the town. "And he was always very strict with his duties, you know that."

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed exasperated at the negativity of her husband. "It's our daughter we're talking about! Emma is the Savior, I'm sure that's reason enough. "

David frowned and sighed, then turned to Mary Margaret with an expression of very little confidence. "I just hope he thinks like you."

The couple walked side by side the rest of the way to the door of the house where David hesitated for a moment. It was hard for him, regardless of the circumstances of their reunion, facing his former master again. Mary Margaret understood the fears of the prince, but now her thoughts were only on her daughter, and the risk that her life was in. She stepped forward and slammed the door knocker, which opened by itself at the third knock a loud creak.

David and Mary Margaret entered the silent and seemingly empty house, only to find the old man sitting in his chair watching them, as if he was already waiting.

"Prince David and Snow White." He said, closing a book he was carrying in his hands and putting his reading glasses down. He nodded in the direction of each as greetings. "You came later than I expected."

"Master Myska, I apologize for the intrusion," David did not look directly at his former mentor, instead preferring to face the wall beside him. "But if you were expecting us, then you know why we're here."

"Yes it's true. But despite not minding having you here, unfortunately, David, I cannot help you. "

"We need help!" Exclaimed Mary Margaret, staring at the man sitting across from her. "Our daughter can lose her life in this and we've exhausted all of our alternatives ..."

The voice of Mary Margaret began to fail when David interrupted with a sign of his hand. He had finally gathered the courage to look at his former master in the eye and knew what he had to do.

"I thought you wouldn't accept our request." He said in a firm voice.

"But still you came here. David, I would love to help you, but my duty prohibits me, "said the older man with a sad voice. "You know what I mean, after all, it's exactly why you left your training so many years ago."

The Prince exchanged looks with his wife and held her hand firmly, once again, gathering courage. Realizing the intentions of David, Mary Margaret looked at him and nodded. David stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"I want your permission to use my training and save my daughter from the darkness that is after her."

Michael Myska, the Apprentice, jumped forward at the words of David. He looked at the prince firmly, their faces a few feet away. The expression on the Apprentice's face completely unreadable.

"Do you understand what you're asking me?" Myska questioned, his voice calm. "When you got married you abandoned your training and your oath, still I allowed you to keep your magic. Do not make me regret it. "

"I would never use my training without your consent, master, but I need to be able to protect the people I love and this town as well." He said to the youngest in a firm tone. "That was the vow I made."

The Apprentice stared at David for a while, studying his intentions. They stared up at each other without moving and David noticed a twinkle in the eye of his former mentor he did not recognize.

"Your training should be enough to protect your daughter from the darkness that surrounds her," he said, finally breaking eye contact and turning his back to the couple. "But I believe it's correct to assume that you do not know what you need to do."

Mary Margaret made a surprised expression and turned back to David. They had power to protect Emma, but they did not know what they had to do. By the sudden expression of sadness on David's face, he was struck by the same question.

"Master, we ..." David started to answer, but his voice was slowly fading.

"It's been long since we stopped being master and pupil, David." He replied dryly. "If you think you're ready to do it, then that's what you should do. The magic of Arendelle's Snow Queen should be enough to protect your daughter. "

"Elsa!" Exclaimed Mary Margaret lifting his eyes in surprise.

"We know that shadows cannot touch her, but to protect Emma with that power ..." David began to think, imagining that the Apprentice at least required of him that he found out how to use his training, by himself.

"To protect the life of the Savior, you must hide her beyond the reach of what can hurt her." Murmured the old man. David's eyes widened as the solution popped into his head as a memory of a recent past.

"The union of two bodies, protector and protected, the protector standing out." David said, exchanging glances with his wife. Mary Margaret took some time to understand that it was the same magic that Rumplestiltskin had used to keep his son, Baelfire temporarily live.

The older man nodded without saying a word and sat back down in his chair. He put back his reading glasses and picked up his book.

"Thank you, mister Myska." David thanked with firm voice, now sure about what to do. He looked at his old master, then at Mary Margaret and signed for them to hurry. The two then left the house and entered the truck towards the convent.

Before leaving the house, however, Mary Margaret looked back one last time, looking at the one who had been such an important figure in the life of David. The man raised his face to look back at her, and Mary Margaret could see, even from a distance, the unusual brightness in the back of his eyes. Uncomfortable with the feeling that it caused her, she turned her back and walked faster.

~~ /~~

David and Mary Margaret arrived at the convent a few minutes later to find it apparently deserted. Both terrified and in silent agreement, the two entered the place, looking for their daughter; they eventually found the fairies, anxious, outside one of the rooms for guests. The women made room for the couple pass.

Inside the bedroom, a Blue Fairy very concerned, examining Emma with her magic while Elsa, still sitting beside the bed, tried to contain her anxiety. Mary Margaret was the first to recover, she approached the bed and looked at her daughter's face, looking for indications of her current state.

"What happened?" She asked finally, when David finally joined her and held her hand. "Where's Regina?"

Elsa looks up to face them and dries her tears with her fingers. "Regina is gone, do not know where she went. Emma ..." Elsa has to take a deep breath before continuing. "Emma woke up, but she ended up passing out again." She shook her head gently. "Did you find the Apprentice?"

"The Apprentice cannot interfere, but he gave us permission to perform a spell that should save Emma," David replied, still looking in the direction of Emma while another mark appeared on her arm.

Regina suddenly appeared in the room, surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. "Did it work?" She asked before realizing that Emma was unconscious again. "What happened? She was awake when I left!" The mayor launches an incriminating look at Elsa.

"I do not know," replied the blonde quickly. "She was talking to me, and suddenly, she had a strange spasms. When they stopped, she just ... passed out. Did you break Gold's spell? That's good, right?"

None of them could answer Elsa, however. "I don't _understand_!" Exclaimed Regina, feeling helpless as she looked at Emma carefully, she knew there was something wrong with the blonde and that, somehow, it was her fault. Sighing deeply, Regina turned to David and Mary Margaret. "Did you find the Apprentice?"

David nodded slowly and began to tell everyone what he had heard Apprentice. "Do you remember what Gold did to keep Neal alive for a while? He merged the bodies of the two. We will do this with Emma!"

"David, this is _powerful_ magic. Even _I_ can't cast it! How do you ...?" The Blue Fairy shook her head slightly in dismay. "It does not matter at this point. We need to prevent Loa to consume more of Emma's light, I can't understand how this will help Emma."

"We also don't understand," Regina said as she looked from David to Mary Margaret, who just stared at her husband with a smile. Regina sighed again. "Emma needs to regain his strength."

David notices the look of his wife and smiled at her before turning back to Regina. "First, we need to make sure that Emma's fine, we'll fill her with light magic, if you are willing to cede part of yours, Regina," the brunette just nodded in response, waiting for the rest of David's explanation. "Then we need to protect her from the Loa, and that's where the fusion comes in: we need to merge Emma and Elsa, as Loa can't touch her, they won't be able to hurt Emma.."

Elsa is surprised by David's plan. "You ... you want to merge me with Emma?" The blonde swallows and looks at Emma again, holding the hands of the other woman firmly.

"What?" Regina asked promptly. "What will happen to her? She'll just ... disappear? Also, I'm not sure there is much more light magic in me."

"We'll have to try to get as much as we can," said David, turning to Elsa. "Her conscience will stay asleep inside Elsa, the light will be safe from and untouched by the Loa."

"What will happen to Regina when we drain the light from her?" Elsa asked, frowning.

"Regina will no longer be the target of the Loa. Of course it's always risky to leave a person in pure darkness," David answered promptly.

Regina shook her head, she _did not_ like the idea of the merging of Emma and Elsa. "Why not fill her with darkness instead? She could help us during the battle."

" _No_ ," Elsa said with determination. "No, you will _not_ transfer darkness to Emma's heart! That would be counterproductive, we are trying to prevent exactly that her heart is consumed by the darkness!"

"You should really listen to Regina. She's a queen, after all, and she always makes the right decision." Says a voice from a dark corner of the room, and the man who was in Regina's vault appears among everyone else.

The man smiled and snapped his fingers, paralyzing everyone in the room except for Elsa, who feels her own magic surrounding her and protecting her.

"How?!" Regina asked, stunned. "I sealed my vault with you in there! Moreover, wasn't this convent _protected_?"

The man ignored Regina for a moment, focusing on Elsa. "Of course, the Ice Queen was here too, this is a meeting of royalty: I'm a royal myself on my mother's side."

He turned to the others. "My name, well ... you can call me Facilier." He smiled, bowing to all present, and finally turned to Regina. "Oh yeah! Your enchantment and the fairy's ... caused me trouble. You know how hard it is to merge with the darkness and travel around the Blind Eternities in the form of a shadow?"

Elsa's panic grew when she felt Facilier's magic overpowering her the moment their eyes met. She knew then that they couldn't face him, he was too powerful. He wanted Emma... She had to protect Emma.

Focusing on the one magic she learned in the six months she had lived in Storybrooke, Elsa took Emma's hand firmly and disappeared. Facilier turned quickly to the place where the two were a second before. "How unpleasant, don't you agree, Your Majesty?"

"You will not get anywhere close to Emma, this I swear!" David said, struggling to get out of the control exercised by Facilier's magic, but the man just smiles at him in response.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not here solely because of the Saviour. That is already a lost cause," the man spoke very slowly as he approached David. "I'm here for those who can _still_ cause me _any_ trouble." He reached out and plucked the heart of the prince out, surprised by what he found. "Only _half_ a heart? What should I do with this?"

"David" Shouted Mary Margaret and Regina simultaneously. The fairies begin to whisper among them, looking for ways to break free of Facilier's spell.

Regina turned to Mary Margaret and immediately realized the desperation of the other woman to see her own heart, now inhabiting the body of her husband, in the hands of the enemy.

The mayor concentrated on her fire magic and suddenly found herself free from Facilier's spell, fire in her hands. Without thinking much about it, she released the fire against the man, who had to move and dodge and ended up hitting the wall, and dropping the heart.

"Ouch! That was _rude_!" Said the man, standing up with the help of his cane. "But anyway, good job, Your Majesty! I knew you had it in you, and Loa will also be happy to see the light blooming from you."

Facilier gave Regina one last smile and let his body fall to the ground, merging with his own shadow. The shadow stands still for a moment, watching everyone in the room with caution; and then it also disappears.

* * *

 ** _Final Notes:_**

So, I am really sorry it took us so long to write this. It's probably take a lot of time to update it again, because I'm focusing on my master's degree. But we're not giving up on the it!

Thank you for all of you who are still following and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** I can't make promises about Frozen Swan, the only thing I can say is: there will be tons more of them! :)

 ** _andria:_** we're even more behind on our writing, so, no worries :) hope you've liked the revelation.


End file.
